


Your eyes (They remind me of a serpent waiting for a mouse. Tasting the air with a flick of its tongue.)

by PepNpaps



Series: The birds and the bees [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ? - Freeform, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And post high school, Angst and Humor, Aziraphale Needs A Hug, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Biker Aziraphale, Blind Crowley (Good Omens), Character Death, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley and Raphael are diffrent people, Death is dating life, Death is dead, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Grey Spectrum, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Im too tired for tags, I’m currently writing it and I’m crying, Life is hard, Slice of Life, Smoking on stairs like cool kids, Some angst, Story 1 thou, Story 3 gets deep and sad man like omg, Taking inspo from real life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Titles are from songs, Trans Character, Underage Smoking, War and Zira are roommates, Working on story one man, Writing this when i can cause school is importent, be sad, but worth it, crowley is kokabiel, emotions are a thing, just snippets, mentions of abuse, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Crowley recent move to Zira's school. Zira ends up helping him and basic is a guide.They enjoy each others company, through Zira is a bit distant.They grow closer as the time goes by. Finding little things they the other enjoys and having a good time.These tales are snippets of their life and their growth. Of the ups and downs that these poor boys go through.5+1 thingy.[0] Introduction[1] I've been dead all day.[2] Hidden.[3] Because dreaming coasts money.[4] A Deer Mistaking Candles for Headlights.[5] Qu'attendez vous de moi ?[6] Penny In A WellI made a little playlist of the titles c:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4MdRTSpg_4&list=PLDqx9fXNdIfgD89AVtcow0Nh4OhPK8y-y





	1. [0] Introduction and little run down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may shift and change. I will continue adding more and tweaking it as I think of more stuff.

<strike>UPDATE (via phone so things be a bit wack cause I don’t know this phone like my bby)</strike>

okay after some thinking and I realised that War would actually be younger then Aziraphale.

So in the high school chapters Zira will be living at home.

_A.Zira.Fell_

A somewhat troubled man living on the couch at his best friend's house(war). Zira helped war out of a scrape, the younger yet intelligent kid knows how to handle a knife.

He is covered in scars, a result from his somewhat unstable mother and abusive siblings. He has a beautiful celestial serpent tattoo, wrapped in a series of fauna and starts. The eyes of the snake are crossed out.

_Raphael. Fell_. 

Zira's older brother. A kind heart Man who deals with a lot of verbal abuse from his mother. One of the only 'older' siblings that is left in the house. He takes care of the you get ones. 

He deals with undiagnosed ADHD. As well as depression. 

His mark, once full of vibrant colors, now a hollow black. Symbolising the death of his soulmate. 

_Kabaiel.AJ.Crowley_

A polite, blind man with an interest in plants. He enjoys more sensory flowers, enjoying the feeling and the touch of them. He has a series of books, following his spine, the originals starting out pristine and beautiful, began to burn and decay, pages ripped by shadowy hands. 

_The markings shift and change as they grow, becoming more detailed and beautiful as the years pass. _

_Beez. B.C_

A chill fly with a love of food. Bee is one of the leading chefs of one of the restaurants that Zira sneaks into. 

_Lucifer. C_

A large yet friendly man, he is one of the few individuals that don't have a soulmark. He supports his kids, never really leaving his 'hippie phase'.

He spends his time tending to his sensory garden, one he built for his kids.

* * *

This small series is more like a series of oneshots, snippets of their life.

Crowley recent move to Zira's school. Zira ends up helping him and basic is a guide.  
They enjoy each others company, through Zira is a bit puffy and distant.

They grow closer as the time goes by. Finding little things they the other enjoys and having a good time. 

These tales are snippets of their life and their growth. Of the ups and downs that these poor boys go through. 

When they get older, Crowley ends up running a flower shop. Actually having the help of a clever rat called Francis and a red retriever called Ashtaroth. 

Zira ends up joining War's bike gang. But returns home to Crowley. The two pottering about. 

* * *

The research I've done. 

Kokabiel 

A fallen angel. Originally the angel of the stars. His name loosely translates to Star of god.

With 200 ,follows, he is the forth watcher. But according to wiki in some other texts he is considered holy whilst others consider him fallen.

He teaches astrology to his kin. 

I actually discovered him from an old fic I stumbled upon. A Titanic fic which I will link when I can. <strike>ATM I'm heading to school.</strike>

THE FIC 

A diamond Sky above Titanic by SeaBlueEyes

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077209/chapters/4518417>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me please. Throw your theories and opinions at me please. I beg. For bread.


	2. [1.1] Well I’ve been dead all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting, the confrontation and the saviour. *throws confetti around*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams hand in fic* this baby can hold so many triggers. I feel like fucking Kankri up in this shit. 
> 
> Trigger warnings:
> 
> Aviding families  
Hints of a toxic parents  
Medication (specifically Fluoxetine)  
Slang  
Mixed slang.  
Discussing gender.  
Hint of abuse  
Hints if neglect  
Out dated memes.  
Panic attacks. 
> 
> Please note that I’m Australian and while we do use some English slang I don’t know a lot. My family descending from Scotland and Ireland so I might accidentally add some of them in. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also there is a lot like the one mention ed near mine, a ruined down house with a sign but it's been like that for about seven years now.

Zira.Fall age 17  
  
  
“Zira,” a gentle voice whispers to the large, sleeping man, “We gotta get up, if we wanna get out before mom.”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Zira grumbles into his worn out pillow,”okay okay." Sitting up with a slight sway, Zira slams his trusty, ol’ glasses[1] into his face, groaning to the older man. Squinting the morning dew from his eyes.

”We got thirty minutes,” The blurr whispers. Slipping out of the room with cautious footsteps, moving with a dead silence. His lean figure fading into the darkness like a ghost.

“Blaaaaaaa “ The teen mumbles into his blanketed heaven, arguing internally before finally falling from grace once more to join his kin below.

  
  
Wandering over to a worn out wardrobe he thrown on some shit. Pulling over a sweater[_2_].  
Rising to his toes, Zira makes his way through the hall, stepping around the creaky floorboards[_3]_.  
  
Wandering into the kitchen, nodding to Raphael as he makes his way to the sink. Collecting a glass and filling before taking a long gulp.  
  
“Are the bags packed?” The tired blond gasps as he swallows the last of the water.  
  
"Mhm, Even manage to sneak in a surprise today,” Raphael hums, ruffling the younger man’s hair with a tired smile.  
  
"Nice, " The blind smiles, popping a green and white pill into his gob as he fills the cap again, sipping and swallowing the pill[4].  
  
"Gunnr’s bus already picked Her up and Micheal caught a lift with one of her friends, “ Raph adds.

  
Slipping on their shoes and gathering their helmets, the duo made their way over the broken fence, making their way to the lot next door.  
  
Avoiding busted syringes and broken glass, the found themselves before a old shed covered in graffiti of their doing. In swirly letters and a flaming sword with a snake wrapped around it.  
Unlocking it Zira wonders in, purring to his trusty ol’ girl, "Morning Wilde~"

  
"It'd still so weird how connected you are to that old thing,"

  
"Hey! If you keep that up your gonna end up hurting her feelings, plus I promised old man Tony"  
  
Stroking the bike his memories linger to a time before. When a gentle smile helped him repair and informed him of the is and outs. [An old sign stood at the front, informing all of the fancy apartments to be built but after four years, it seems to be a false one. ]  
  
Opening the seat and plopping their lunches into it, closing the seat with a thud. The two climb on, Slipping in their helmets like a second skin. The duo were off.  
  
Zira drove with a skilled eye, memorising the best routes and remembering with a glance. A familiar thrill filled him.  
  
Freedom.  
  
Their first stop was Raphael's school, stopping in front of the old gate, the taller man climbs off. Smiling at his younger brother as he hops off to replace one of the lunches with the helmet.

"Thanks again Zira,"

  
"Eyy it's no problem! Now get out of here, " Zira grunts, smiling at the man. Nudging the taller man with a playful huff, "don't come back unless you learn something."  
"I won't!"

Letting out another sigh, Zira shakes his head as his eyes soften, blinding onto Wilde and riding off. Enjoying the chill of the wind as he drives.  
  
  
Parking Wilde in their usual spot and locking up. Zira pulls out a fag and lights it. Flinging his bag over his shoulder. Pocketing the lighter and taking a drag. Fiddling with the traces of keith, "another day, another fuckin class.”

Flicking the bud and crushing it under his heel. Making his way through the doors and down the familiar halls.  
  
  
Sitting on his chair and glancing out the window. Pushing his bag underneath his desk with his foot.  
Watching the world past by. Students slowly flow into the classroom. It wasn’t until the teacher arrived, a tall figure with a  
"Oh! And this is W.O or Bentley, " The new boy chirps, gesturing to the curly haired lab beside him.  
  
It was strange. A warm feeling blossom within his chest.  
' fuck...' The words flutter in his mind as he forced himself to look away from the blind boy. Returning his gaze to the window.

'_He'll be eaten alive,_' They boy whispers, shifting his gaze to the lad's reflection, watching the auburn haired boy nestle down in his seat. 

It took awhile for the young wasp to finally talk to the pretty man. One fateful, rainy day, these two dweebs finally converse.

  
“Your ride late?” Zira questions with a ruffle underneath his umbrella[6_.]_. The blind stranger, ‘Kokorial’, Zira reminds himself quickly, was standing by the bus stop, huddled underneath a soaked jacket worth more than Zira’s entire outfit combined.

“Yeah, Dad got caught up,”

“So, you’re waiting in the rain? " 

“Yep, Too much effort to navigate the grounds in this weather and I told dad I’ll be here

Nodding at the man, Zira shuffles a little close, mumbling a soft,”here.” Lifting the umbrella and holding it to shield Kokorial. Squatting

“Can’t have you catching a cold or nothing,”

“Thanks..”

“Zira,”

“Hm?

“Name’s Zira,”

“Why thank you Zira~”

  
Letting out a nervous hum, Zira slips a hand into his pocket "Want a smoke?  
  
"Oh god yes, " the blind man gasps with a grin, "Just guide the shit to my lips and I can do the rest.”

“Okay, “ The round man nods, licking his lips as hands the other a fag, lighting it before returning to his .

  
“Yo Zira! I’m stay at a friend’s place okay?  
  
  
"Go out and be brave Micheal," Zira whispers, watching his sister walk off in the distance and basically jumping into the back of a car.  
  
"Sooo you have a sister called Micheal?" Crowley questions, tilting his head to the side with a hum.  
"Yesz, have a problem with zhat?" Zira questions defensively. Puffing up like a little bird  
  
"No, but why Micheal?  
  
"She didn't want to change her name.  
  
"Wait, so she's-"  
  
"Yeah," Zira huffs at the blind boy, hands trembling as he fidgets with the lighter, "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Would be hypocritical of me if I did," Crowley scoffing with a chuckle, taking a drag from his fag before continuing, "Just nice to know you don't care about that stuff.. lot of people worry about stupid shit like that. "  
  
"Hypo-?"  
  
"I'm not exactly my birth gender angel, " Crowley hums, taking another breath of death, breathing out as he tilts his head to the sky. "Well that isn't entirely true, I mean sometimes.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, fuck, I mean someday I'm happy being a man but sometimes I'm a girl, yeah feel me? “ Kokorial hums, crushing the  
  
"kinda, " Zira sighs, flicking his butt to the floor and crushing it. Hugging his knees to his chest as he continues, "I mean. When I was little I was always assigned male but nowadays I just don't think about it.  
  
I mean, fuck, I don't feel like either. I'm just me. Not male nor female just fucking me, fucking A-zira-phale."  
  
"So what if I wanna wear a skirt some days, it shouldn't fuckin matter!!

* * *

  
"I SAID FUCK OFF!" A familiar voice shouts,  
  
Angel? The red head whispers from the other side of the stall, earning a gasp from the sobbing boy.  
  
"O-o  
  
"Angel?? Please, open the door??  
  
  
  
Slipping from Bentley’s handle to touch the fog before him[].  
  
"What happened?" The lithe teen whispers, caressing the round man's back with slow, soothing strokes.   
  
"So-Sorry, I'm so-"  
  
"Hey, it's alright, it's alright, “ Crowley hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] It's a miracle that they haven't broken yet. Tony knew how to make strong glasses.
> 
> [2] One of the few gifts from his brother Gabe that he wears regularly. https://www.wickedclothes.com/products/dungeon-minded-sweater?variant=19580272181305 ]
> 
> [3] There have been many nights where they have woken their mother dearest with a misplaced step. They have long since learned not to make the mistake again. 
> 
> [4]A pretty pill which helped his anxiety and his moods. Raphael makes Zira has enough. 
> 
> [5]W.O Bentley also known as Walter Owen Bentley, was the engineer who founded the Bentley company.  
[6] One of the few luxuries he allowed himself. Splurging on a large umbrella that cost an arm and a leg but had more than earned its keep. Shielding the children many nights.]  
[6] Crowley isn't completely blind.  
[]  
_  
Also please give me your feed back, your thoughts.  
I welcome criticism and feedback and I’m always happy to accept tips! c:  
Please I'm a needy bean who adores comments. Please I beg. 
> 
> Also  
I’m sorry this took so long and that I’m a tad slow with updates. A lot of drama has been happen irl and it’s rather draining. So I will post the first bit here. I'm sorry if it's a mess I'm trying to get back in zhe groove.  
I will add a bit more to this chapter later my dears. And thank you again for reading this c:


End file.
